Collection of Blood Curdling Tales
by Draechaeli
Summary: I have decided to make a collection of Horror, and or bloody oneshots none really AU's. I'll write a bunch of holiday specials and some random ones. SttE won BAFC Rivers of Blood Award. Uploaded: random killing by band of 7
1. Samhain to the Extremes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I revised this fic because my friend said it wasn't bloody enough. Here is a Halloween story but I'm using a bit more of the truth for the Pagan holiday Samhain (pronounced: sow-in) Yeah it's a one-shot. In this story Oct 31 is on Saturday (story not modeled after this year). This is rated R for a reason though I wont tell you why you'll see. Just a warning mass murder, cannibalism, ritual sacrifices, nasty tricks, and sexual activity (no lemons, still rated R not NC-17) are not at all beyond me. Which you people already know.

This is now going to a collection of gory, horror One-shots some holiday related some not I hope you enjoy!

Happy Reading!

-Na

Samhain To Its Extremes

"…And with that the witch flew off in the sky, accompanied by her black cat, and the new born babe; that was born on all hallows eve, to be sacrificed to her lustful master Satin. Bathed in the baby's blood the witch danced under the moon until her master appeared. She would have gone willingly, to feel his evil strength within her. But he beat her to near death, and made her body strong and whole again in his image, through the act of intercourse. As the dawn approached, and the witch's master was driven into the shadows the witch mounted her broomstick and flew off into the sky. Not a trace of her deed was left except a small 'beauty mark' on her inner right thigh. The witch returned to her house and husband, and put on the façade of a good Christian Woman," Said Kagome's teacher. Kagome rolled her eyes it was a Friday, she had just finished a math test in her math hour and now in her western history hour she was learning about some candy company holiday known as Halloween and how it started as 'All Hallows Eve'.

Kagome sighed and dropped her head upon the desk as she counted the seconds until the bell rang. To any onlooker Kagome was asleep and not at all prepared to leave class upon the bell. With the sharp dinging noise Kagome was out the door. She ran down empty hallways that seconds later quickly filled with students. Kagome was out the door and down the street in no time what so ever. She had never been so anxious to return to the feudal era, and after hearing what silliness that people of today have come up with, Kagome welcomed the sanity of youkai.

Call it a premonition, call it what you will (Eri having a Halloween party because the whole Halloween idea sounded good and she was dragging Kagome to the mall after school that Friday to get a costume. A party where her date was Hojo.) Kagome simply dropped her school bag outside the Well Shrine and picked up her yellow traveling bag as she leapt down the stairs like no normal human could, Kagome leapt into the well, and into what safety it held.

Inu-Yasha was particularly sulking in a tree, by the well debating whether or not to retrieve Kagome; she had said that she would return in three more days. But that still didn't take away the pain that he was alone and might loose his only friend forever; of course this was all in his subconscious. Inu-Yasha had no clue why he acted as he did.

Little did Inu-Yasha know but two people were watching him. If Inu-Yasha was concentrating on all smells and sounds instead of those that were irrelevant, such as Kagome, and anything of danger, he might have sensed their presence. These two people were neither, or at least in the sense that Inu-Yasha thought of which was Kagome, or deadly danger. True one was dangerous, very dangerous and within all the rules she broke, murder wasn't one of them.

"He looks so sad brother, I think he could use some love," said a small blonde girl who did not speak an ounce of Japanese. (A/N: If you didn't realize this is the dubbed version, though there is no non-dubbed version.)

"No love spells Catherine. Did you even look at him? He's a daemon out in the open! If there were a daemon left alive back home in England, they would all be in hiding. And yet his aura reads that of both man and beast." Said the equally blonde boy. Both brother and sister wore the garb of simple English peasants of the late fifteenth century (1497 to be exact).

"Samuel, why mustn't we?" asked Catherine.

Samuel sighed and shook his head; his sister had no respect for the Goddess and her dying son and lover, who would be dead on the morn, "Love spells tamper with the fates dear sister, the spell will come back three fold. Also do you want any Witch hunters turned onto us?"

"Three times the luck in love, not a bad thing. Samuel the rules of magick were meant to be bent, and others broken," replied Catherine who watched the silver haired hanyou jump from his tree and walk towards and old dry well. Catherine fiddled with a few of her pre-made potions and dryad herbs of home to create her spell. She paused as a strong sense of magick one that had crossed throughout time assaulted her.

"Have you changed to the Christen rendition of Wicca one of those devil worshiping witches dear sister?" asked Samuel; he too had felt the magick coming from the old dry well.

Catherine giggled as she continued to conjure forbidden spells, "Yes and I flew on my broomstick here, didn't you?" Samuel didn't miss her sarcasm, "Oh look he already has a love!"

"Don't do it Catherine," warned Samuel. He had seen the tense way that both the silver haired hanyou and the maiden dripping Japanese magick. Had approached one another. They may have loved one another, but it was only a whispering thought, nothing of the physical or conscious level as of yet. Samuel groaned it was too late as he heard his sister's faint words and the fluttering of rose petals in the wind.

A sweet scent assaulted Inu-Yasha's nose and it was another different from Kagome's. He had no time to think as he stood in front of Kagome, he was demanding what had happened to return her early but his heart raced and he stepped towards Kagome in a swift movement she was held tightly against his chest.

Kagome did not struggle she didn't even stiffen in shock she simply latched onto Inu-Yasha, gripping his haori as she nuzzled her face deeper within his chest. The heat and closeness had become too much for either. Inu-Yasha's hold tightened as he lifted Kagome off the ground. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inu-Yasha rubbing seductively, dangerously close to his futomara (big penis).

They looked in each others eyes false lust and desire burned but deep down true love could be seen, a love that was a basis of the spell that had escalated it to such high accords. Kagome licked her lips, Inu-Yasha broke the intense staring contest, which had seemed to begin, he peered at her lips as his face drew near to hers but he stopped he wanted to savor this, tease her. The smell of uncanny wanting radiated off of her as Kagome grew impatient her torso wiggled as an act to arouse Inu-Yasha more, her legs tightened around his waist.

Teasing turned to wanting as Inu-Yasha hungrily pressed his lips to Kagome's. There was no slow 'how are you?' stage of the kiss, and it never grew steadily more passionate and demanding, their was no asking, or taking. It was all given freely. The second Inu-Yasha's mouth touched her own, Kagome opened her mouth and let Inu-Yasha's tongue dance with her own. Kagome never felt Inu-Yasha walking or her back pressed roughly against a tree.

Catherine giggled in pure delight at her newest theater, if she let it go on much longer, she knew she would be watching the conception of some quarterling. Samuel shifted uncomfortably beside her. Catherine new her brother was a good boy, totally devoted to the goddess that the magick and power they knew, should only be used in times of dire need, that he took the 'whatever you cast out, returns three fold' rule seriously.

Maybe she should.

Catherine watched as Inu-Yasha shifted Kagome to one hand as the newly free hand snaked up to Kagome's chest. Inu-Yasha began to kiss and nibble Kagome's neck. Kagome had tilted her head so he could get at her neck easier. Kagome's left hand fondled Inu-Yasha's ear and the right frantically trying to untie his haori (Japanese formal coat).

Inu-Yasha sunk his teeth into Kagome's skin drawing out blood; it was accidental but was usually a sign that said that Kagome was his forever, in the act to arouse her and make any future mating more pleasurable. Inu-Yasha licked the wound clean, Kagome just moaned in pleasure. Inu-Yasha fell backwards bring Kagome with him. Inu-Yasha fell hard to the ground, but that didn't matter at that moment now did it? Kagome was now straddling Inu-Yasha as he licked his lips trying to savor the sweet metallic taste of Kagome's blood, she leaned down and kissed Inu-Yasha getting a taste for her own blood. The blood didn't appeal to her as much as it had Inu-Yasha. Kagome sat straight once more and in a teasing manor slowly began to take off her shirt.

Catherine laughed at her own evilness Kagome's shirt was off and her strange binding material was almost off, "That's enough," stated Catherine simply. Samuel looked at her hopefully; he wasn't exactly sure why she stopped them. He was hoping because the little show had gone on all night and it was almost Samhain, the magick in the world grew heavy, or was it simply the veil between worlds was growing thin, and that which had once belonged, belonged again?

Strange foreign words reached Inu-Yasha's ears he starred at the half naked Kagome sitting on him. He was frozen in shock and so was she, it wasn't till a light autumn breeze racked the secret lovers reminding Kagome her shirt was a few meters away, and Inu-Yasha's Haori had some how became a bed.

Kagome quickly got off of Inu-Yasha and scrambled to her shirt, in all the same Inu-Yasha was to his feet picking up his shirt. He sniffed the air, a lingering scent of roses and humans filled his nose, and his ears could pick up a low giggle and the annoyed breathing of the second human a male. Inu-Yasha growled.

"What happened? What's wrong, who is there? Miroku?" asked a very nervous and red Kagome. The truth of the matter was neither was sure what had happened, only the end product.

"No, not Miroku. It's humans though, two of them. The girl is giggling I think she is the cause of this, whatever this was!" replied Inu-Yasha, he began to stalk towards Catherine and Samuel, who had no clue what was going on, thanks to the language barrier, all they knew was that their was a very angry half daemon stalking towards them. With a simple invisibility spell, the two fled rather silently.

The sent waned and Inu-Yasha grew frustrated he could see a few tree branches sway in the opposite direction from the way the wind blew against him bringing the foreign scent to his nose. Inu-Yasha was confused things moved and smelled but weren't there. As the wind changed a new scent attacked Inu-Yasha's nose, tears.

Kagome was crying she didn't know why, could it have been that Inu-Yasha was happy with whatever intimacy happened between them under the waning crescent moon. Or that she almost went too far for comfort, whatever the reason was, she cried.

Inu-Yasha turned to a frozen Kagome, most likely because in her aroused state… Inu-Yasha lost that train of thought and was surprised to smell that she still wanted him, he looked at her red cheeks and blue lips, at the way her hair flew around her head in the wind. She was cold because her body had been feeding off the heat of Inu-Yasha's. Inu-Yasha sighed no use in trying to catch and invisible foe; he looked up at the moon it was now the next day only minutes past midnight. Whatever they had been doing they were doing for more then six hours, and they had been still clothed he hated/wondered how long actually mating with Kagome would be.

Inu-Yasha walked towards Kagome, taking off his haori. Kagome visibly stiffened, with a wiry smile Inu-Yasha wiped away Kagome's tears and wrapped his haori around Kagome's frozen body. "Please don't cry Kagome I hate it when you cry… look I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

Kagome sniffed and whispered a lone word, "Osuwari." Before she head off sprinting towards the village. She hadn't gotten far before she cursed herself for not going home. The soft laughter of children reached Kagome's ears and than the laughing turned sour to a soft muffled cry. Kagome stopped her running and looked around till off to the side she saw two small children of iridescent proportions Kagome even swore that the children were see-through. But Kagome blamed it on her teary eyes and the glow of the sliver of moon. The child, who was not crying, was stoning the young girl who was on the forest floor.

"Hey stop that!" yelled Kagome stepping towards the children, the girl looked at Kagome with hopeful teary eyes, the boy that was throwing rocks paid no heed, "Hey! Stop That! You're hurting her! What are you two doing out so late anyways?"

Kagome suddenly felt a hand on her arm; she looked over her shoulder to see a shocked Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked at the children, they were familiar to him he had tried to save their lives at Kikyou's request 51 years ago when a demon attacked. The boy didn't live the youkai killed him, upon inspecting the bodies it was apparent that the human child had been adopted by the raccoon demon, and the boy had stoned her to death because of it.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome question concern filled her voice.

Inu-Yasha slowly returned to reality, "I know them…"

"Good you can help me," said Kagome as she walked towards the children. Inu-Yasha put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Inu-Yasha? He is going to kill her!"

"Too late…" replied Inu-Yasha.

Kagome turned to completely look at him; her voice was a bit shaky, "What do you mean too late? She is still crying."

"They're Konpaku, Kagome they died 51 years ago," replied Inu-Yasha who still watched the children in disbelief. Kagome too starred in disbelief until a bat flew low and through the boy's head in an attempt to catch a bug for dinner.

Kagome screamed and ran off once more towards the village. Inu-Yasha caught Kagome between the ghosts and the village; neither could be seen. Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into a fierce hug to quell her fears and screams before she could rouse the entire village.

She had begun to calm down when a giggling girl broke through the foliage. Her laugh was like bells, she was rather tall and lithe, her hair long and dark, her skin pale and soft. She wore a flowing white dress, and walked with grace. The wind seemed to not rustle her long flowing hair. Kagome seemed entranced by her voice it was like music, "Calm ye self child, no need to fret over such spirits."

Kagome buried her head deeper into Inu-Yasha's shoulder and cried, "Inu-Yasha look another one look!" Inu-Yasha let go of Kagome putting her protectively behind his back. He looked where she had, there was nothing a shadow of a tall human figure that belonged to no body but that was all.

"Only humans can see me child. Do not fret I mean no harm; let me explain. I am Roa I am one of the Sidhe (pronounced: Shee), on the first of May and the 31st of October are moving days when we switch houses. We can only fully materialize in front of humans, that is why your betrothed cannot see me, he must either a four-leaf clover in his hat or believe, for believing is seeing," said the figure that currently only Kagome could hear and see.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Kagome, Inu-Yasha shot her a questioning look.

"Yes I suppose you are right I could just mess with your head but the Wiccans already did that. Now tis only the girl with no respect for her religion, she abuses her power. Her brother is solely good; blame them not. Now child go to nod, you lack efficient sleep, it is already of the light hours," replied Roa, she gave Kagome a smile and then walked off into the woods. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha he looked tired as well. While on their short walk into the village Kagome told Inu-Yasha what Roa had said. Upon entering the hut both Inu-Yasha and Kagome were out like a light.

Little did either of them know, that beside the point; that rouge witches, ghosts, and faeries were the least of their problems. They had awakened both Miroku and Sango. With unspoken words through the shadows they decided that upon a later hour that both Kagome and Inu-Yasha would be aloud to sleep.

A blood curdling scream, broke the still arousing any late risers, if only late by five minutes, seconds later the whole village was screaming death, and the blood smell assaulted Inu-Yasha bringing him to consciousness faster then the screams had.

Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha flew to their tired feet, receiving not nearly enough sleep. Rushing out the hut and into the village the first and foremost was that every hut was adorned with blood. Smeared on the path, and on doorframes, someone was rather busy the night before Inu-Yasha could smell blood hours old, some that had just chilled and even some that was newly spilled. He cursed the ghost and the Sidhe for making him forget to check the area for safety.

Cautiously Inu-Yasha and Kagome entered the closest hut to the left, this hut already had its new decoration dried. Dried blood or not the sight was sickening, the sounds heart wrenching.

The daughter of the family had obviously not neared her mother once upon awakening; it was a parent the way her father held her back. The only non-blood stain part of either relative of the deceased was where the tears had washed away in lines of pink. The hut didn't fair much better, though there was an artistic touch to it, the blood splatters seamed to have been random and yet deliberate. Hand prints, and blood streaks made by fingers roamed all over. Blood at one time even dripped from the ceiling.

The deceased was a mangled mess, her right leg missing. There was gnaw marks by her hip showing how it was severed. The sign of an animal? Oh no! The death of the poor lady was from the many knife stabs to her upper body. She was decapitated and her arms were removed, one in more then one piece. Her heart had been removed and the blood left in its chambers sucked dry.

Kagome jumped in fright as in her path was a glassy eyeball, she almost heaved and in an act to stop such an action she looked up seeing the flies had already begun to swarm the corpse. Gagging, but not quite to its extent Kagome turned to the fear, shock frozen family, the father smoothing out the blood encrusted hair of his daughter's. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes she whisper, "I'm so sorry, I'll send Miroku right away."

With those barely audible words Kagome flood the massacre. Upon exiting the hut Kagome tripped and fell over the marred and bloody torso that had lain there forgotten. Her head smacked into the pool of warm sticky blood that covered a very hard rough rock. It took Kagome a second for her newly found pounding headache to lessen and for her mind to register that she was indeed lying in fresh blood. Lifting her upper body off the ground Kagome looked back to see the source of her disgusting and rather painful fall.

Inu-Yasha ran out of the hut at the sound of the bile turning scream. To be met with the sight of Kagome attempting to crawl away from the hut while kicking away the mangled body part. She screamed until her hand came in contact with something cold and round. That was when she turned her attention back to where she was going. There under her hand lay an arm only from wrist to elbow, most of the skin and muscles had been eaten off just a centimeter above her finger. The whole arm was covered thickly in insects as they began to attach themselves to Kagome and bite at her warm flesh.

Kagome screamed once again, this time in pain, while Inu-Yasha stood frozen in shock. Kagome frantically brushed off the bugs that continued to bite, while trying to fight the bile that rose in her throat. But to no avail, from the lack of breakfast stomach acid poured from her mouth and onto the severed gnawed limb. Strangely it help dislodge the insects.

The second the bugs where off her and she stopped retching Kagome was up and running into the next hut, Inu-Yasha who finally snapped out of his trance, was fast on her heels. Only to find that within each hut it was the same only the time of death was different, in some homes the blood that dripped from the ceiling was cold, others hot, and in some it could drip no more. Each victim had also one missing body part rather leg or arm, and all were chewed off. The victim always seemed female, or child. The only males found dead were young boys. In houses where infants were slaughtered, a second older family member had also lost their life.

Sango had gone for an early walk shortly after the arrival of Kagome and Inu-Yasha. While in the woods she had heard the blood curdling screams and hurried hesitantly back. On her way back to the village she was surprised to hear many alarmed screams from the women in the rice fields. A scream of a woman who had been groped, and with that scream came a deep laugh, "I'm a titty-toucher!" Sango turned towards the fields expecting to see a certain lecherous monk. Sango was shocked beyond compare to see that not a male was in sight.

Sango's face grew red hot as she felt her own chest being squeezed and hearing the same lecherous remark. Sango looked down angrily, to see no one. Sango looked into her kimono and saw nothing out of the ordinary but a small piece of red string. (A/N: It's a Barabao, which originally live in Venice Italy, but it serves my purpose; to freak out Sango, before she sees the carnage.) Sango quickened her pace only to find blood and a very busy Miroku and Kaede. Before reaching the village she was shocked to see an estrange villager covered in blood quickly making way to the fields.

From behind Sango came a crying man. He had awakened to find his daughter and infant son massacred and covered in blood himself. He was shocked to find the blood hot and sticky. Believing perhaps his wife, who had left moment before he had stirred from his slumber, knew of anything. Upon reaching where his wife should have been, he saw the newly made blood red rice, fertilized with newly hacked human flesh.

In the muck and mud of the rice field laid the hacked bodies of all fifteen of the women workers. The mud a usual dark brown almost black color that lay under the semi-clear water, only broken by the rice stocks and the feet of harvesters, had a reddish hue. The water was a deep wine red as if the blood was never diluted.

Much as the houses the death and placement of the bodies was deliberate, but unlike the houses there was not doubt that this was deliberate. Heart's only moistened by red mud lay all in a pile, one or two had been taken, possibly to be feasted on later. All left arms and right legs were nowhere to be found. Although toes, fingers, noses, eyes, and ears littered the walking path between the fields. At each crossing was a pile of blood soaked robes.

A husband of one of the newly found victims stood under a nearby tree at the edge of the line of severed fingers and such. In his shocked and horrified state he took a step forward and under his foot squished the optic nerve of a poor woman's eye. With a scream the arch of his foot fell on the eyeball and before it could completely loose the spherical shape under his foot it rolled.

The man fell back on the blood soaked bark of the tree and seconds later something large and wet hit his head and rolled to the side of him. Before looking at the offending object he felt liquid slowly run down his forehead and catch at his brow for a second. Looking cross-eyed upwards the man still could not see the offending liquid till a drop of red fell in front of his eye. He looked quickly down at the feeling of the drop splattering on the back of his hand. Blood. Cold blood, so whatever had hit his head did not cause him to bleed.

Looking to the side, he saw the unidentifiable eyeless, nose less, earless, as well as jawless and tongue less blood red head. In his shock he looked back at the site of the massacre to make note that the naked female torsos were arranged in the center in a circle and the remaining arms and legs in the center. But nowhere were the heads, or the severed jaws, and tongues.

Shacking slightly the frightened man took no heed to the head beside him or the eyes and fingers in his lap from the fall, and looked up at the tree. In the thick foliage tied to bloodied branches by hair were the now fourteen heads. The man screamed bloody murder, literally.

Only described as a giggle a deep throaty male giggle reached the ears of the petrified man, "You know male blood is not so sweet and the meat a lot tougher. Oh well beggars can't be choosey, but than again I'm not begging I'm taking! To sacrifice a man, in slow torture, to ensure that all maidens blood is sweet and at least one out there can satisfy not just my bloodlust," the maniacal laugh was heard once more striking fear in the heart of the devil himself.

Just the evil laugh of the invisible foe and the sheer carnage that surrounded the area, the man pissed his pants and as the laughter grew in volume, an invisible knife played across his skin. Cutting his clothes and lightly scratching the skin, the cuts that although not deep sting.

The man screamed, and screamed in volumes un-mastered by mortals, his hair growing white in fright, as claws joined the knife. Suddenly everything was silent, deathly silent. The poor villager coughed and sputtered blood as it dripped slowly down his chin, what was left of his already torn shirt was soaked in the thick hot red liquid that poured shamelessly from the marred skin and jugulars. The man slowly lifted a shacking hand to his throat. And if he could he would scream, for hanging from his throat by a thread was his own larynx and with it his voice box.

He was still alive after all that, the man lay slump against the tree wishing he could scream in pain, wishing for death as the invisible demon broke off each finger and toe. Tears streamed from his eyes, down his face, until he had no more eyes to cry from. With what consciousness he had left the man felt a weight on his legs, and than a knife stab just barely missing his heart and the knife was slowly pulled out only to be slowly and shakily plunged back into the man's beaten flesh right above the first stab wound and this torture, continued well after the man lost consciousness and life. When it was no longer torture but pleasure and a game to the insane homicidal maniac.

In the chaos, the villagers that were left alive, sadly agreed to leave their dead until the knowledge that the murder was gone, had reached their ears. Woman and children being its target were hustled out of the village and into the woods under protective cover of men.

Inu-Yasha firmly grabbed Kagome's wrist, and gave one last fleeting look at Miroku and Sango, which told them where Inu-Yasha and Kagome were going. In a swift moment Kagome found herself on Inu-Yasha's back and seconds later she was falling down the well while on Inu-Yasha's back.

They landed safely in Kagome's time but to her own and Inu-Yasha's horror severed body parts rained down upon them. Upon the unwilling inspection each leg or arm was partially eaten, "Well, now we know where the murderer was keeping the leftovers," said Kagome with a dry humor. Inu-Yasha just smirked and leapt out of the well. They hurriedly entered the house upon which both wished to bathe. Kagome was slightly saddened to find that her family was away most likely at the supermarket.

"Feh, wench go take a bath, and hurry,' said Inu-Yasha pushing Kagome towards the bathroom.

"No, no your nose is stronger, the blood stench on you must be killing you. Go take a bath," Kagome politely replied.

"I can smell it on you too, besides ladies first," replied Inu-Yasha.

"…Oh no, I... We… left our friend there, to die!" exclaimed Kagome finally given the chance to think over Inu-Yasha's actions.

"Keh! They'll live! Don't worry will go back soon, it's just… I… don't… I don't want you… to… to die," chocked out Inu-Yasha. Kagome silently nodded and proceeded to take a shower.

While Inu-Yasha was in the shower, Kagome heard a knock on the door; with her wet hair still in a towel Kagome answered the door to spy none other than Roa. Kagome gasped and stepped back into the house, the door remained ajar.

"Calm ye self, I am not here to harm you," said Roa in a calm music like voice.

"But how did you get through the well?" asked Kagome the Roa before her wasn't a day older from the previous time they had met.

"Its moving day, child. I love Japan so much this is where I winter. I went through no well, only the ages. Sidhe age much slower, than humans," answered Roa.

Kagome nodded, "What are you here for?"

"Perceptive you are, know that I should be stealing Saki, car keys, and playing tricks on humans, not helping ye. But ye must heed my words, return to the past. The villagers blame Sidhe as well as the Wiccans, who only speak English. I speak English, but the villagers will not hear a stranger. The darkness grows on this night of Samhain, and soon fellow man is pitched against each other. You must see that it is neither fault of Sidhe, man, nor Wiccan, the killings are. A daemon from another world called an As Sas'sin. Usually such creatures don't leave their world, but this one was forced because of a Wiccan rule. The Wiccan rule of three, what you cast out for evil or good returns to thee source three fold. Combined with the rule that says no caster can cast spells that manipulate free will such as love spells. The female Wiccan, she ignored the rules and cast a love spell on you and your betrothed. Since ye already loved each other the spell morphed to lust. Lust of shy lovers, one fold after is: Lust of friend, two fold after is: Lust of strangers, three fold after is: Lust of strangers till death. Roughly and theoretically speaking of course. The Wiccan will die it is her fate, but the As Sas'sin must die as well…" said Roa.

Kagome stared at the Sidhe in awe as she slowly digested all that was said and decoded it in her head. Kagome slowly nodded, "And who, and how is this As Sas'sin to be killed?"

"You and Inu-Yasha, how you Shinto shrine maiden, rid your world of daemons," With that Roa turned and left. Seconds later a clean Inu-Yasha appeared behind her. Kagome quickly explained everything to Inu-Yasha, and with an umbrella in hand they set off to the well.

Umbrella open Kagome and Inu-Yasha jumped into the well together the blue light engulfed them and seconds later the umbrella was being bombarded by body parts. Once clear of the falling maggot filled carnage, Inu-Yasha leapt out of the well with Kagome. Both were shocked to see the entire village huddled on the ground, the woman and children surrounded by men.

Due to the few newly spilled sobs, it was apparent that now people were simply disappearing from within the 'protective' circle, and in their place was either an old tongue or teeth. Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked around there was many knew faces, to Inu-Yasha only two, two blondes.

The blondes spoke in a feverish foreign language, which Kagome recognized as English. While the villagers were blaming the death upon them. For hours as the numbers dwindled Kagome tried to quell all suspicions of Sidhe and Wiccan acting as translator as much as possible.

Inu-Yasha sat on the ground back to the forest, although one ear was cocked in the trees general direction. Kagome was nestled in his lap he refused to loose her, how was she to kill it if she disappeared? Every time a new girl disappeared he could not smell any new scents that irritated him immensely. Though when blood was spilled he pointed to the direction it was, and gave a estimate of how far.

In the beginning men would leave in search of the girl, but none ever returned. If they had looked up to the color changing foliage, the soft yellow and browns, and a few red. They would have seen more eaves turn red from unnatural cause, from fresh blood. Soon the searchers didn't leave the huddle.

Catherine finally earned her turn to disappear. Samuel shook his head he knew this was her punishment. He him self had apologized to Inu-Yasha and Kagome more than need be, for his sister.

Inu-Yasha's keen ears picked up the far off sounds of a lustful rough sex, then the expected death's scream. The lecherous sound's never ceased, until all was completely still. This time the there was no smell of blood, in the air, but Inu-Yasha knew Catherine lay dead, with a broken neck. Upon Catherine's death it was nearing an hour before midnight, when most of the horrors would end.

Inu-Yasha decided to ignore the out side world for a second and concentrate on the feeling of Kagome in his lap. It felt so warm and right, and in his heart Inu-Yasha knew he loved her. He loved her scent and the feel of her back against his… and than it was gone!

Inu-Yasha looked around frantically, the girl that was in Inu-Yasha's lap had simple disappeared. He sniffed the air and ground and caught her scent she wasn't far and alive. Inu-Yasha smiled this time there was a familiar scent to follow, and he would follow it and end it here. He looked for Kaede and sadly saw that she had been taken while Inu-Yasha and Kagome were in Kagome's time.

His ears flattened to his head and than he saw the carelessly discarded bow and quiver. Inu-Yasha scooped them up and raced off towards Kagome.

It was a wonder no one ever found this As Sas'sin, there was a trail of blood and body parts leading strait to as larger pile that was owned by Kagome's kidnapper.

As midnight approached Inu-Yasha met face to face with the As' Sas'sin. The As Sas'sin looked like a blood red hairless human that smelled of blood. He wore tattered garb; a belt hung low revealing his mainly licked-clean knives. His fingernails were sharp almost claw like, and his canines were fangs. Inu-Yasha wished her could see the demons face but it was covered in crusted and cold blood.

With a swipe of Tetsusaiga the As Sas'sin's hand retracted letting go of his grip on Kagome. In a blink of an eye, Kagome was standing behind the protection of Inu-Yasha, who handed her the bow and quiver.

Kagome dropped the quiver only one arrow in hand. She notched it and took a deep breath gathering all her miko energy. She pulled back and the arrow was engulfed in her miko energy the pinkish light.

The As Sas'sin stared at her in a gapping wonder. Kagome let the arrow fly. As the arrow flew towards the heart of the other worldly daemon, it bowed. The As Sas'sin bowed as if acknowledging that it was his time to die. If they were in London Big Ben would have struck twelve, seconds after Kagome's arrow hit its mark. The body of the As Sas'sin disappeared and Kagome passed out from exhaustion.

Kagome awoke with the sun low in the sky preparing for night there was a cloth on her head and a hanyou hand in hers. She had been asleep for three days everyone was properly buried, and the blood was washed clean. Everything was back to normal, as much as it ever could.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I made up the As Sas'sin I know not of a daemon by that name. I would greatly like to hear what everyone thought of the updated version.

-Na


	2. T’was the Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Here is a Christmas (Yule (though a few days late) for all Wiccan/Druids/Celt/People Like Me) story. **I have no problems with any religions and I mean no offence, for this story does deal with religious extremists**. If it ever sounds like I'm downing Christianity I was subjected to a modern day witch hunt, and still am a bit shook up (dude there was that and my stalker everyone out there just wants to kill me!) On the note of Stalkers will most like never write about them besides, Kouga, Hojo, Naraku, and Kikyou fall into my stalker category. Any reference to 'witch' is not directed towards Wiccans, although dark priestesses, and any reference from the Christians in this fic, yes. Oh yeah and to assure that I was not lying to you people Christianity came to Japan in the 9th century just it didn't really stick. Yeah it's a one-shot. This is rated R for a reason though I wont tell you why you'll see. Just a warning mass murder, cannibalism, ritual sacrifices, nasty tricks, and sexual activity (no lemons, still rated R not NC-17) are not at all beyond me. Which you people already know. **A friend of mine says the revised version of 'Samhain to the Extremes' was still not gory enough; please voice your own opinion on that if you choose to review this fic.**

Happy Reading!

-Na

T'was the Night Before Christmas

The snow swirled around as it fell thickly to the ground, not even the golden eyes of the hanyou could see his clawed hand in front of his face. Assuming that his hand had not frozen and fallen off kilometers ago, and you know what the say about assuming, don't.

Kagome struggled through the waist high snow, it was the snowstorm of the century, scratch that of at least the next five centuries. Kagome would have done anything to be home in her own era at that moment. Listening to Souta's pleading for snow, listening to her religion/philosophy teacher drone on about the Christian holiday Christmas that was the next day, and basically how in truth it was ripped off of the Wiccan holiday of Yule, or even going to Ayumi's Christmas party (she thought the holiday sounded neat with Santa and all) and excepting more of Hojo's gifts.

A shift in the wind and the smell of heat tantalizingly hit the noses of three with demon blood. Before any of the humans knew what hit them they were scooped up. Kirara had transformed and nudged Sango on her back followed by  
Miroku. But before she could get to Kagome and the kit she held Inu-Yasha had an arm around her waist and leapt towards the heat.

It was rather comical Inu-Yasha would leap and land the snow holding his weight for a fraction of a second. Before sinking in the snow causing a small puff of snow to rise, but before the feather light crystals could settle he would leap again.

In a matter of minutes, or if you prefer about ten leaps the group was at a rather small mountain castle (small castle equals still huge) the warm light of inside could be clearly seen through the snow. Miroku dismounted Kirara and raised his Shakujou to the door, with the cool confidence that only Miroku could bring about, the rings jingled along with the low sound of metal on wood.

Moments later the door opened to reveal a lithe housemaid, "May I help you?" came her soft voice. Sango groaned, as she knew to what Miroku would attach himself upon.

"We are but wiry travelers and were wondering if we may stay out this dreadful storm in your home," was Miroku's reply. Surprised he did not try to fake an exorcism, everyone waited for Miroku to make his move as Sango prepared Hiraikotsu.

"At the apparent bad weather I am sure my master and mistress will welcome you," replied the girl stepping a bit aside, as to bode the aching travelers inside.

"Why thank you, and would yo-" from the classic line Miroku was interrupted and this time it wasn't from any of his friends. Miroku words halted at the sound of the lady of the house, as well as Sango Hiraikotsu poised over Miroku's head.

"Welcome what, Boton?" came a second voice from deeper within the castle, "If they are traveler caught in this dreadful storm, hurry bring them in." With those words the girl, Boton stepped completely from the door, head bowed as Miroku followed by the others entered.

The hall was brightly light and was not at all long before it branched off into rooms. Boton made a gesture for the traveler's outer winter wear. In the door way of the first room to the left stood the lord and lady of the house who looked wide-eyed at Shippou, Kirara, and Inu-Yasha, as they watched the proceedings.

Kagome placed her bag on the floor removing her modern gloves and hat. Next she removed Inu-Yasha's haori that was given to her hours ago when her lips had turned purple. She handed it to Inu-Yasha who had nothing to remove except snow from his ears and hair. He took his haori from her without much regard.

The family once more gapped as they saw the strange clothing the girl with the hanyou manservant had under the red haori. Their attention turned towards Miroku as he had already removed his winter bindings and they could clearly tell he was a Buddhist monk. They than looked questionably at Sango the youkai taiji-ya, who was traveling with youkai, clearly she had abandoned her more holy duty. The gaze drifted shock back to Kagome who had removed her pants (snow pants) and was now standing in a shockingly short green dress and white top not of this area.

"Where are you travelers from?" asked the Lord of the house.

Miroku looked up at the two in the doorway, jumping a little from being startled at their presence. Miroku bowed, "Oh please forgive me, my lord. We are travelers from the West from Musashi. I am Miroku, humble Buddhist Monk, the woman over there with the kitsune youkai kit, Shippou, and the neko youkai, Kirara is youkai taiji-ya Sango, the girl in the strange garb is a Miko Kagome, and the dog-eared boy behind her is Inu-Yasha." This in all had earned Miroku a low growl from Inu-Yasha and a glare from Kagome (her clothes were not strange!).

"Very well than, follow me," said the dark haired Lord of the castle. He and his wife turned and walked down the hall followed by the travelers, "we are sorry but we only have three room to offer you. So the taiji-ya will stay with the youkai she accompanies and the hanyou with his own mistress the miko, does that suit you?"

"What she isn't my mistress!" fumed Inu-Yasha. Kagome shot him we're-a-guest-in-this-house-you-will-except-their-terms-or-you'll-sit look that quickly shut up the still grumbling hanyou. As they walked by the now closed doors that the Lord and Lady had come from they could hear the noises of gay chatter, music, and clanking of glasses and hashi (chopsticks). Inu-Yasha found it strange that he didn't smell any food, drinks, or even humans. But he brushed it off he had just spent a substantial amount of time in the snow without the warmth of his Hinezumi no Koromo (Fire-Rat Robe). It was entirely possible for even a hanyou to catch a cold.

"That will be fine, thank you," replied Kagome.

The Lady of the castle glanced back, "Oh I do, hope you will join us for evening festivities for tonight is Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve?" asked Shippou. The Lady whirled on the small kitsune youkai like he was an idiot and he completely disrespected her.

Sango looked shocked, she glanced around to see if anyone knew what the Lady was talking about, met with more confused looks and a strange lost in thought look from Kagome who looked as if she was simply in the recesses of her brain knew what they were talking about. Sango tried her best to lie as to not offend the kind people sheltering them, "Please forgive him M'Lady he, is but a child and does not know of what he speaks."

"Yes, dear she is right," said the Lord as he stopped in front of some doors, "now this will be the houshi's (monk's) room, the next door the taiji-ya, and finally the Miko and her hanyou slave. Will send someone when it is time to unveil the Christmas tree."

Everyone nodded and Inu-Yasha growled under his breath, as Kagome placed a restricting hand on his upper arm. The Lord and Lady backtracked and left the group to their own devices.

When the Lord and his wife were out of earshot everyone turned to Kagome, expecting some sort of answer. Kagome looked around nervously for a second, "Umm… well you see, I believe that they are Christians and umm… Christmas Eve is the night before Christmas, which is a holiday to celebrate the birth of some guy; you exchange gifts and decorate a tree or something. What did you expect me to listen in class, when I was worried about you guys?"

They all nodded courtly and Miroku suggested, "Well let us get settled in before we are called upon." In silent agreement everyone entered their assigned rooms.

The second the door was closed to Kagome and Inu-Yasha's room, Inu-Yasha had flipped his lid, yelling at Kagome to no end. And strangely Kagome did not wish to Osuwari (sit) him. Perhaps it was the holiday spirit? Or well, being a hanyou is looked on as low, just think of a hanyou slave.

Inu-Yasha sat on the rather large soft sleeping pallet Kagome sat next to him rather silently waiting for the huffing hanyou to calm down. She hesitantly lifted her right hand to scratch and rub Inu-Yasha's left ear in an act to calm him. Strangely it had the desired effect that Kagome had hoped and more, as Inu-Yasha laid down his head in Kagome's lap. Kagome's eyes widened and her ministrations halted for a second but Inu-Yasha was already to far gone and nuzzled into her stomach until she continued the gentle ear rub.

After a few minutes of pure silence, unless you count the quiet content growl that was constantly coming from Inu-Yasha, Kagome spoke up, "Hey how 'bout to make it up to you I'll give you the bed tonight, bring you extra Ramen, not go home after I bring the Ramen for a whole month, and do anything else you want me to?"

"Mmm, yeah, thank you… you smell nice, Kagome," was Inu-Yasha's lazy reply. Kagome looked down at him in shock but noticed his state of mind, that period of time between sleep and awake where you hear everything but have no actions over your truthful replies.

(A/N: Ha ha, this is the part where you are like "what the fuck!?" your reading this for horror and your getting fluff. Lets just say it is the calm before the storm. And the storm is brewing right after the end of the ')', **A reminder I am not saying Christians normally act like the people in this story, as to not ruin the story, there is a reason a good reason if you believe that I am disrespecting Christians please bare until the explanation is said in the natural percussion of the story, before you decide. Thank You.**)

A soft knock was heard, and almost fell on deft hanyou ears, but Kagome heard it load and clear she stopped rubbing Inu-Yasha's and nudged him to sit up. He wasn't looking to good perhaps he really was getting sick (A/N: ::cough:: hanyou DON'T get sick ::cough::). There was a soft whimper coming from Inu-Yasha as he nuzzled Kagome's stomach again. Kagome nudged him once more, "Inu-Yasha, are you all right? Someone is at the door we must be going," Kagome whispered softly in the ear of the 'puppy' in her lap.

"Miss, the unveiling of the Christmas tree will be shortly, your presence will be requested," said the soft voice of Boton.

That had seemed to snap Inu-Yasha out of his daze as he gripped his head, visions of him in the form of a snow white puppy being coddled by young girl ten years Kagome's minor, slipped away as he sat up and looked at Kagome the child's face shifted back to Kagome's own beautiful one. Within seconds Inu-Yasha was up and opening the door to see the rest of the gang getting out of their own rooms. He tried to forget what he saw, and dismissed it as nothing of Importance. Silly hanyou, everything is important.

They walked down the warmly lit hall to the door that they had heard the noises of celebration from, this time the room was silent. Everyone figured that all the other's where waiting for the showing of the tree. By the door stood five children, the oldest a girl of thirteen followed by four boys looked to be aged twelve, ten, seven, and six.

The curious six-year-old tugged on Miroku's robes, "Are you excited to see the tree mister?"

Before Miroku could answer Boton slapped the boy's hand from Miroku's robs, "Himura! Don't touch them! Leave these guest alone, they do not wish to be bothered by you children!"

Miroku went once more to intervene and say that he adored children and they did not mind at all. When the rice paper screen slid open, There stood the smiling faces of the Lord and Lady.

The Lord gestured towards the room behind him, "Well, come in and see the tree, eat your fill." The children needed no other coaxing as they fled into the room, followed closely by Shippou and Kirara. Sango glanced over the strangely behaving houshi and shrugged before stepping into the room herself, followed slowly by the others.

Directly in the doorway both stood Miroku and Sango agape they were innocently starring at the tree, which was decorated with candles and cookies. They also watched the playing children; saddened that Boton constantly did not allow Shippou or Kirara near the children. Whispers of "filthy demon" reached only the hanyou's ears more than once.

"Oh look dear they are under the mistletoe," replied the Lady, Miroku and Sango looked questionably at her, with an agitated sigh the Lady explained, "When you stand under the mistletoe you must share a kiss."

Sango turned a deep red at the thought of having to kiss Miroku. Miroku on the other hand became nervous as his heart sped up, though he would never admit to such an act, he smirked though nervous he was happy.

With each passing second Sango grew redder, it never occurred to her to refuse, but why? Miroku took Sango's hand in his as his accursed hand fell to the small of her back. In all her embarrassment Sango fell into him relax and prepared, his lips pressed against hers. And their eyes drifted shut nothing of a more pure bliss ran threw. Miroku would be a lecher till the day he died, but that single kiss from Sango could end such lecherous ways. With a shy hesitant flick of his tongue running a crossed her lips Sango began to open her mouth and than all of a sudden a sharp pain elected their ears.

Pulling away Miroku and Sango where surprised to see that their ears where held and twisted by the Lord, "You two take heed there are children present, I will have absolutely none of that in this house!" he roughly pushed Miroku and Sango away from the door a bit.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked in next and as hard as they tried to avoid standing under the very same mistletoe as Sango and Miroku, they in turn stepped under a second green sprig.

"You two are under the mistletoe, but we'll it slide who would want to kiss a hanyou?" replied The Lady as the couple stepped into range of the strange green plant that made people kiss!

At the Lady's comment Inu-Yasha wanted to blow up, to yell, scream and rant. Little did he know that Kagome was angrier than he. It was made apparent the second her lips crushed his feverously.

As the kiss grew it became more slow and sensual and Inu-Yasha took on the dominant role. Sliding his tongue out to caress Kagome's lips, which she parted to only meet tongue to tongue.

They would have been stopped if not for their rejoicing friends or shocked hosts. The Lady held out a tray of hors d'oeuvers, and the Lord a tray of a strange spiced red drink, both almost fell to the ground. Sango and Miroku looked at it, with questioning looks.

"It is like a wine, it's a rare holiday drink. Drink up, our second glass is to toast," said the Lord, who stood in front of a vast table piled high with food. Inu-Yasha and Kagome pulled away both blushing wildly as they retrieved their own cup.

In unison Miroku and Sango nodded and said their thanks. They each took a sip of the strange concoction; it was heavily spiced but the under toned after taste was a bit of a more metallic, zingy taste that could have been easily compared to a drink made of apples.

Inu-Yasha was accosted with a strong smell of cold blood the putrid aroma was covered in what seemed to be kitchen spices, a heavy amount of them. And the smell was coming from his cup! He looked frantically around to see that Miroku and Sango were sipping their own (What Inu-Yasha believed) spiced blood. Kagome looked nervously at her own cup. Inu-Yasha had remembered in Kagome's time she was not old enough to drink alcohol, also that children obeyed this rule whole-heartedly. Although he was sure there was no alcohol in the drink, the Lord had said it was wine, like sake (Japanese rice wine) contained alcohol. Inu-Yasha looked at the food in his hand and decided not to trust it either.

It was already too late for Miroku and Sango, Inu-Yasha saw, who were on their third piece and had already, drank half their glass.

Inu-Yasha was pulled from his reserve when Kagome leaned close to him and whispered so only he could hear, "I can't drink this Inu-Yasha there is alcohol, and all of this food, smells unappealing, I don't wish to eat. What do I do?"

Inu-Yasha thought and he thought quickly remember a similar incident with his mother. Her recalled word for word what her handmaid had said, and these people did believe he was Kagome's servant. Besides he didn't want anyone to eat the food, though it was too late for most, as he noticed Shippou and Kirara munching on candy. And he had some overwhelming feeling to follow Kagome around like a puppy, obeying and pleasing her.

"Just don't do anything about it when you are questioned I will handle it," replied Inu-Yasha close to Kagome's left ear.

"Let us begin the Christmas Eve feast!" said the Lord as if the effect of the blood… I mean wine had already claimed him. In a furry everyone was seated at his or her assigned seats, Boton positioned by the wall near the Lord awaiting summonses. The Family all bowed their heads and the Lord spoke"(Insert Christian grace here (A/N: What? I'm not Christian I do not know these things))"

As the Lord's voice faded away there was another long pause as people said their own silent prayers. Minutes past as the Buddhists and Shintoists sat in a confused eerie silence. The still was broken with the clank of dishes being passed around the table. The platters passed over Inu-Yasha and Kagome, as it went unnoticed.

After everyone was served and the second glass of wine… I mean blood. The Lord stood, "I would like to toast to the birth of our lord and savior Jesus Christ (A/N: Still not Christian, hope that sounded right) Amen." He raised his glass and everyone followed suit, in the toast.

That was when the Lady noticed the empty plates and untouched glasses of Kagome and Inu-Yasha, "What is the matter dear? Why do you not eat?" The table fell silent, as Kagome grew nervous, what was she to say?

"M'Lady does not feel all to well, and if M'Lady does not eat, neither do I, we do thank you for you kind gesture, but would like to decline," was Inu-Yasha's calm reply. His head was downcast, he had sounded and looked just as a lowly slave would have. The slightly lifted hashi of Sango clattered to her bowl, both Miroku and Shippou stared open mouthed and wide eyed at the hanyou, while Kagome just shot him a questioning look.

The Lord, Lady, and their children found nothing wrong with this at all and the Lady smiled kindly although her gaze shifted to her children as if judging the distance between hanyou and miko, and her children, worried they may catch some weird disease. "Well, than perhaps you mistress would like a bath the tub is at the end of the hall."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha nodded as they stood up from the table, the rest of the gang moved to follow but Kagome shook her head, she wanted them to enjoy themselves.

So with frowns they shifted and turned back to their meals. Soon forgetting their 'ill' comrades and not even noticing the offhandedness of their hosts and the obvious sneers of disgust. Each and everyone was as if they were madly drunk, although not even a drop of alcohol or known drug have touched their person the whole night.

Kagome lay back in the indoor hot spring. Although small it was pretty the house had been built around this natural occurrence. It was probably the only patch of thawed ground and really was hot water. Kagome moaned in the sheer bliss of the hot water covering her previously still frozen body and wiry bones. Kagome leaned her head back, her eyes closed for only a second before she lifted her left leg and blindly tried to wash it with her sudsy cloth.

After failing miserably she opened her eyes and jumped to see that right under her lifted leg was a white scruff of hair and two velvety white puppy-dog ears. Kagome immediately felt her anger rise, how dare Inu-Yasha?

She smirked he would get his cumuppins (A/N: you know what I mean… I hope). Kagome leaned close to the right ear the protruded from the water and in an act to be nice and not drown Inu-Yasha (although she should) Kagome whispered, "Osuwari."

Nothing.

Nada.

Nichts.

Nasshingu (Nothing (applies to all of the above).

There was nothing, no splash, no growl, no submerging head, and no bubbles showing the need for air. Nothing happened, nothing changed, nothing moved. Everything was deathly silent and that is what scared Kagome.

With shaking hands Kagome reached to touch the two dog-ears. With each gaining centimeter Kagome's heart beat even that more erratically. She was hoping it was like those films where Inu-Yasha would jump out and scare her. At the thought of scary movies she was now worried about Inu-Yasha still being alive.

Her fingertips touched a hard ear, it might have been warm, but it was obvious that it was only warm from the hot spring. At this feeling Kagome's blood froze, her breathing hitched, and her heart beat loudly, the sound echoing through out the room. The ear that she touched with her frozen in fear hand slowly slipped from her grasp as the 'Inu-Yasha head' rolled. Kagome stared paralyzed her leg was still raised to wash.

The white furry thing rolled to reveal a puppy snout stuck in the air tongue still lulled to the right side. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief it was a puppy, a quiet, no fidgety puppy who was playing dead.

Kagome lowered her leg into the water and watched the ripple go around the non-reactant puppy. Kagome's hand now moved again but instead of away it moved forward to stroke the puppy's face and bring him out of this silly game.

Her hand stroked the hair of the puppy it felt strange like his skin produced no oil, and he still didn't respond. Kagome raised to her knees to get a good look at the treading non-responsive white furry puppy.

A scream rang throughout the halls of the castle not even a mouse could have ignored the scream. Inu-Yasha shot up and heard the gay chatter of the feasters as if Kagome had not just screamed in pure fright. He was out their shared room and into the bathing room with in seconds.

There sat Kagome huddling in fright at the far end of the spring, a spring of red water. Inu-Yasha sniffed it was Sango's blood. In the center floated still an all white puppy. Eyes glassy and white, the color long since drained from centuries of death.

And Kagome, she sat shaking and crying in the pool of what smelled Like Sango's blood. Inu-Yasha strained his ears and could pick up the drunken giggle of Sango.

Inu-Yasha rushed to Kagome's side careful not to go into the pool of blood. He balanced on the narrow edge that went behind Kagome and the spring. Slowly and carefully Inu-Yasha bent down and wrapped his arms around Kagome cooing calming words in her ears. But it did not placate the shaking girl; she struggled against him. Inu-Yasha lost his footing and plummeted into the deep bloody depths of the once warm hot spring.

When Inu-Yasha accidentally swallowed the blood, it tasted as water, upon his resurface the spring was normal as if nothing had happened, no blood, no puppy. Inu-Yasha was confused but the whimpers of his mistress drew him back to her still huddled in the 'corner'.

Inu-Yasha carefully wrapped his arms around his mistress. He nuzzled her neck licking her chin to calm the crying five-year-old under his puppy paws. Kagome's eyes opened as she saw that nothing was out of place, by the force of improper oxygen intake the naked girl fell into sweet unconsciousness. Inu-Yasha gentle stood with Kagome in his arms her quickly retrieved all her articles and walked out of the door into the dark hallway, the household asleep. Somehow ten minutes turned to ten hours.

Inu-Yasha carefully tucked Kagome in her bed and curled up at her side, as a faithful dog should.

A sweet entrancing sound filled the hallow halls, the voice of a pure young maiden, sang sweetly a tale a curse. It fell upon only the ears of non-Christians in the wee morning hours.

_T'was years since the snow fell_

_White until the edge of the earth_

_I a maiden of hell_

_Came upon the Christian shell_

_On the eve of something holy, a party pursued _

_In the first guest room lay_

_A man of such lechery _

_As to take a young girl to death's play_

_Second a man who his name he could not say_

_He hung his children and drowned_

_The third room was mine_

_Before it was a child's_

_Who was followed faithfully by a canine _

_Pure she was, as sickness allowed her not to dine _

_And in my bed she once lay, and died a mere five_

_Her brother drowned _

_The pup so willing to follow _

_Haunted by the ghost of a hound_

_I called the spirits bound_

_And the girl took her dog in death_

_Witch! Fell on my ears_

_Beat and bound till I said _

_What they wanted, in tears_

_The family brought death before their years _

_Even to this, very day_

_A curse I set_

_A curse on each room _

_For my own I let_

_The girl and pup get_

_A curse to end all_

_You will die _

_Held fast, if you eat the food of the dead_

_To live is unlikely, so now is the time to cry_

_You have been cursed where you lie_

_All but girl and pup are pained_

Cryptic it may have been but the sweet sound fell on unconscious ears. Unconscious ears that took in the words and in some recess of the brain knew what they meant.

The scream of a mother who had lost her daughter rang and woke all the sleepers it was amazing that such a large and full castle had only thirteen currently under it's roof. And at that moment nine where in the hall, looking into Miroku's room.

The first of three rooms given to the travelers the night before was the center of everyone's attention. Their lay a half-awake Miroku the bed sheets barely covering his naked form. And there beside him lay the equally naked thirteen-year-old Lord's daughter in a death like sleep.

Inu-Yasha took a sniff of the air just to see how far Miroku had gone with her. But he smelled no sex, no death, no life. But despite his nose, she lay in a state that read rape and death.

Miroku at that time chose to see exactly why the Lady had screamed, screamed himself with a look of utter confusion. The lord pulled out of the bed and into the hallway a naked Miroku. Before any words could be said a scream elected from Sango who as with Shippou and Kirara had failed to show at the initial scream.

The door to Sango's room was ripped open as she fled down the hallway to the hot spring. Everyone glanced into the room in a shocked horror. There over Sango's bed hung two lifeless forms one still twitched. The heavier of the two had their neck snapped by the tight bindings. The lighter of the two suffocated. The victims' tear-less faces show that they were taken by surprise possibly while they slept and had no idea that it was friend not foe.

Inu-Yasha could now smell blood and death. And there hung the lifeless bodies of Shippou and Kirara eyelid shut as if asleep. What was scarier? The calm look of sleep upon ones eyes in their brutal onslaught, or the looks of sheer terror that stained their faces seconds before death finally set in?

The Lord and Lady seemed uncaring of the dead demons; they were just 'the devil's' demons, right? Who cared? The lord was currently binding Miroku as his wife prepared a whip for him, made of the same kind of rope that hung Shippou and Kirara.

A load splash a crashing noise was heard from the room of the hot spring. Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked between where Sango lay and Miroku trying decided whom to help. With the last of his strength Miroku who was already bleeding violently, coughed up blood and the words, "Help Sango."

Kagome nodded courtly and ran down the hall Inu-Yasha in tow. They barged into the hot spring expecting a crying Sango like Kagome was the night before. Instead they were met with a blood red spring.

Blinking a few times to assure themselves, that the face down Sango floating in the water and the deep red hue of the water, was not another vision.

They screamed and Kagome began to shake violently as she backed up into Inu-Yasha. They turned down the hall to see Miroku dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The Lord still lashing the already mangled body of the now ex-houshi, blood splattered everywhere as the make shift whip cracked the four remaining children laughed and danced around in circles jumping in the pool's of Miroku's blood. The heart shattering screams still echoed. But etched on what was left of his face was a smile.

He had died pure, under false accusations. He was given a rare moment with the woman that he loved, and he died watching his friends run off to assure she stayed alive for him. But it was too late, too late to make camp in the snow, too late to not dine on the food of the dead, too late for a lot of things.

Frozen in the spot looking from one corpse to the other Kagome whimpered, and Inu-Yasha's anger grew. But first Kagome had to be out of harms way.

Faster than Inu-Yasha even knew he could go Kagome and her backpack were in his arms as he sailed out the door and into the night. They stood there in the snow it was almost midnight, catching their breath.

"We can't leave like this Inu-Yasha," said Kagome after a few minutes.

"I know I just wanted to get you out before getting the bodies," Inu-Yasha said as the lights in the house flickered out.

Kagome took her bag from Inu-Yasha and removed a flashlight, "I'm coming too."

It was a direct order from his mistress and he complied gripping her hand in his the prepared to enter the accursed house. Kagome shinned the flashlight where Miroku should have laid.

Nothing.

Nada.

Nichts.

Nasshingu (Nothing (applies to all of the above).

There was not a thin not even a bloodstain, just the dust of hundreds of years. Cautiously they searched the palace till daylight all that was there to show that Inu-Yasha and Kagome ever entered the palace was the footprints in the dust.

Daybreak came, and the Miko and Hanyou exited the palace the sun was already warming the deep snow that now glistened so one could walk atop it. They stared at each other and than at the house.

Where was Miroku? Sango? Shippou? Kirara? Where they even on this particular trip? Did they ever exist?

"Come on Inu-Yasha let's go home," said Kagome sadly as she averted her gaze from the palace to the ground as she began to walk.

Inu-Yasha watched the five-year-old as his paws twitched in anticipation, yes he would follow his mistress like a good puppy should.

Author's Note: It wasn't so bloody and what not 'cause it was for Christmas I hope it was a little freaky though. Hate or love, please tell me what you thought. If you didn't get it, it was all the curse. Thanks!

-Na


	3. Blood Red Valentines Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Well I was asked to actually write a New Year's/Beginning of the year fic. But I never got around to it, so this will actually contain a request from the same person. Anyone who personally knows me are probably at this moment wondering why I'm writing a horror fic for Valentine's day, (I try to tell you people I'm crazy, but do you listen? No!). The answer is because I don't like a holiday based on a guy named Valentine sending letters from jail to his family signed 'Your Valentine'. Anyways this fic has a Bloody Mary feel to it (there are actually three bloody Mary's in history Queen Mary III(I might have messed that number up), Mary of the Scott's and Elizabeth (something or other)) Anyways Queen Mary killed virgin girls and bathed in their blood, because she thought it would make her young and beautiful forever. This story also deals with Stalkers, 'cause they scare me. And I'm finally throwing in the ritual sacrificing. Just remember, mass murder, cannibalism, ritual sacrifices, nasty tricks, and sexual activity (no lemons, still rated R not NC-17) are not at all beyond me. Which you people already know. This fic actually goes over a fortnight, starting the night of January 31 to February 1. I'm not actually going to really mention Valentine's Day, 'cause I'm too lazy to find out if Kagome would or wouldn't celebrate it. Happy Reading!

-Na

Blood Red Valentine's Hearts

_I crept silently into the old hut along the road, its only occupant being a traveling woman heading home. Earlier that day Miroku, and the gang had passed her path and Miroku, stopped to give her a back rub. Unlike the last time, she didn't steal his money, and to the anger of Sango, said nothing when Miroku's hand traveled south. _

_I loathed her, don't ask me why… but I did. And I planned on removing everything that I loathed from this earth. So with this travelers evening tea I slipped in Belladonna, a little to sleep, a lot to kill. Oh, no worries you could stab her with a blunt knife and she would not wake. I was not so frivolous as to poison her into a never-ending sleep, oh no! I wanted to hear her heart beat as my own steady hand silently killed her._

_I craved for a scream, but alas it could not be! The operation must be silent, I just wish her to die, not feel pain. Women were born for pain and should die without, slow grueling torture was meant for men, to break them, like the cowards they are. Besides, this sort of sacrifice required silence. _

_I leaned over her, her sleeping heart beating loudly in my ears, drowning out my own. She was the first, and yet my heart seemed to be stilled and silent, perhaps I was dead? Than she should join me! I slowly peeled away her sleeping yukata. I took a moment for her body; I know why Miroku took a liking to her. Her skin so supple and soft, the swell of her breast was simply perfect. I wanted her body, oh how I'd kill for a body like hers, to even catch the attention of a man like Miroku! _

_Running my cracked and dried hands lightly over her skin; memorizing its perfection, the unmarred skin. I wanted to know how I wished my body to feel. As my hands trailed down this perfect beauty; exposing her further. I massaged back up her legs and stomach, my hands barely brushing the underside of those luscious breast. Oh why couldn't I have been born her! I was startled to attention at her moan._

_I had formed her dreams? I had made someone else feel pleasure with my own hands, without trying! It wasn't like I wanted to have sex with her, which would be wrong _(A/N: no offence to Lesbians. She's doing this because she believes she is ugly and no man would love her.) _I just wanted a preview of how my body would be._

_A smirk spread across my face, her erotic dreams were soon to take a turn for the worse. Now that I think about it a lusting heart would most likely be better. To ensure more of an inner torture, as well as to soften the skin I massage her left breast. It is quite obvious that she enjoys this, even when the cold metal of my dagger peels away her flesh, and I concentrate solely on removing her skin and muscles over her heart, her dreams don't seem to register, on coming death._

_Hours of slow bloody work, I hate to mar such a beauty, the first in many ways, she was even an ego booster, a female yes, but I gave her pleasure, and soon she will do the same, bringing me repeatedly in the arms of a man, all men. _

_With each layer gone, her heart beats louder, first from an erotic dream, than to the slow pain which I've also caused. I drop my knife in the pile of removed flesh and bone. I slowly reach my hand into the cavity, and reach for my prize._

_I touched the thrumming muscle; I handle it with great tact and great care, as I lift it from the near dead body. The ever increasing thump, thump grows louder, oh how I loath that sound, it will surely come to and end soon. I raise the throbbing muscle above my head as it fruitlessly tries to pump blood to and from the body of this woman before me. _

_I squeeze, the pressure ever building, the noise continually louder. Till it bursts and I'm bathed in the life giving blood. _

Kagome awoke with a start, bathed in a cold sweat. Black hairs snarled in a ratted mess, matted to her violently heaving chest, her pupils were engorged, as she remand as still as possible in such a state. She felt as if the blood of her dream was drying on her skin. She cried, and cried confused sobs. Why? Why had she dreamt such a thing?

Inu-Yasha stirred from his corner, it wasn't even sunrise and the smell of tears and the putrid sound of Kagome's sobs had reached him and yanked at his heart. His eyes darting open and falling on the sobbing girl across the room Miroku, acquired for them the previous night.

In a flash, Inu-Yasha was at Kagome's side, but there is where he paused what was he to do? By now Kagome was laying down curled into a tight ball shaking violently. Inu-Yasha panicked what could he do?

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha nervously cooed. He placed his own trembling worried hand on her rounded back and tried to comfort her.

Kagome gasped at first and tightened herself, she couldn't relax she was a murderer, and her skin crawled, not even an uncharacteristic comforting move from Inu-Yasha, could help her. She felt dirty and abused, although she was the abuser. She needed a bath, and now.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome croaked, "take me to a hot spring please, I need a ba-" she could not speak anymore, her throat was dry and scratchy, in attempts to finish the word 'bath' a series of 'f... f…' came from her throat.

Inu-Yasha wanted to know what happened but knew Kagome couldn't utter another word so he nodded, retrieving the yellow backpack, and the girl from the future, he bound off towards the smell of warm water.

He tried to leave after their short trip, but Kagome insisted (without words) that he was to stay with her. So there sat Inu-Yasha back too the hot spring listening, to Kagome violently scrub her skin clean of the 'blood'. She had parched her dry throat and through fits of sobs told Inu-Yasha her dream.

"I killed; I killed that girl Miroku gave a back massage to yesterday. I removed her heart and relished in her blood! I'm a dirty murderer!" sobbed Kagome. She looked down at her body and started to evaluate her own body, yes she thought right in her dream she was ugly!

"Kagome it was just a dream, why don't I bring you back to that girls village and you can see her alive and well yourself?" replied the worried hanyou.

Kagome, thought for a second, it sounded like a plan. She slowly got out of the hot spring; she really didn't feel so clean, her skin still crawled. But they had to be on their way. Kagome slowly and stiffly got dressed in new clean clothes. She picked up the clothes she had slept in, 'not to self burn them.'

At feeling a light brush on his shoulder, Inu-Yasha turned around, to see Kagome's tear streaked face, he pulled her into a comforting hug and tried to wipe her tears away but to no avail.

Inu-Yasha bent down a bit still cradling, Kagome in his arms, one arm dropped and hitched under her knees. As she was thrown off balance she wrapped shaky arms around his neck, as he carefully and swiftly carried her and her bag back to the village.

Upon entering the village the sun was barely kissing the midday mark, Kagome and Inu-Yasha saw a crowd of women getting their palms read. One female was particularly flattered by Miroku; she was beautiful in a bright kimono. Sango stood off to the side ready to pounce and murder, the hentai houshi. Inu-Yasha let Kagome out of his grasp and walked over to Sango saying that him and Kagome were going back to the previous village, and would return before nightfall.

Kagome watched the proceeding of the rather smooth monk, on what should be a cold day, being February the first, he had quite a crowd of beautiful woman, and she was discussed.

Inu-Yasha interrupted her musings as he bent down in front of her. Kagome nimbly climbed onto Inu-Yasha's back and basked in the feel of the running muscles below her, and the wind in her hair. The feeling of calm and protectiveness coming from Inu-Yasha lulled Kagome to a peace full sleep. Little did she know, that moment should be cherished, for a sleep like that, she would not see for a while.

Inu-Yasha was aware Kagome was asleep, and figured it for the best. He leapt and ran as smoothly as possible, until the scent of blood cold and somewhat dry accosted his nose. With a bit more speed he came upon a road side hut, between villages.

Carefully as not to wake her Inu-Yasha slowly lowered Kagome to the ground across from the hut. Than slowly he walked towards the hut. His ears poised to catch each sound, that didn't exist. And his nose scrunched at the strong metallic smell of female blood.

Bloody foot prints led out of the hut and for three steps or so headed in the direction that Inu-Yasha and Kagome had came from. Cold blood sluggishly dripped out of the hut door and pooled on the ground. The door covering had a single set of bloody hand prints that Inu-Yasha avoided when he moved the covering aside.

He looked at the ground as his eyes trailed up the cold river of thick red, to the once white futon that were in some spots farthest from the body, browning as the blood dried. His eyes traveled up the blood stained naked body of the poor woman, who he had met the day before. He eyed the cavity in the girl's chest, and as Kagome had said saw the pile of flesh, muscle and bone. Only this pile did not have the murder weapon atop it. Flies swarmed the hut as they began the long decomposing process. Making the gapping hole in the poor woman's chest rimmed black and buzzing, as were her lips as if she wore black lipstick.

The smell was putrid and the sight sent shivers down Inu-Yasha's spine. Sure he had seen death, but this, the brutal murder of an innocent woman, was sickening, he just wanted to retch.

Retch… it was what brought Inu-Yasha out of his horrified trance. Kagome retching, her empty stomach next to the hut.

"I told you, I killed her…" choked out Kagome, as fresh tears trailed down her face and drop with ripples into a mixture of stomach fluids and cold blood that Kagome sat in.

Inu-Yasha never got the chance to tell her that it wasn't her fault, because Kagome grew dizzy and fell face first into her puddle. Allowing sweet consciousness to take her, and if not for Inu-Yasha, she would have drowned in cold blood and her own bile.

_I had to basically drug the whole village, this time. I would think I should be nervous, I mean I'm a murder and it is not that far from my first sacrifice. Besides with the girls for tonight I'm starting only in late afternoon, and not under the cover of night._

_I clutch my blood stained dagger concealed within my kimono, as I enter the hut of that virgin whore! Who was so captivated by Miroku today, I swear she almost bedded with him! What did he see in her? Is she really that much more beautiful than I? Why do know men lust after me? I know the answer she is gorgeous and I am not, so she shall be number two._

_I want to kill her quickly, she should scream! But I refrain from digging my nails into her skin as my hand fondle her breasts and remove this gorgeous sleeping yukata. A delectable moan is drawn from her lips, and I laugh she will never know this pleasure, but in her death I will! Something inside me wants to bring her so close, only to kill her, but that would be wrong._

_I straddle her hips, I wish for a different view of the hole I will carve in her breast. But that was the wrong idea, for this maiden's shameful dreams were encouraged by this and she grew restless. God damn that Miroku! He started this earlier!_

_It is not fair, for her to dream of a guy and get pleasure when I do not! Out of anger, I find the blade at her neck and a thin line of red appearing, I'm appalled, shocked. No! This was not ritual, I wanted her perfect skin and could only mar her left breast! _

_I slowly slide the blade from her neck and down towards the left taking the first slice of smooth creamy flesh. I lift it to my cheek and rub it along my own horrid cracked skin, oh it is so smooth! Mine will be like so soon, last night already hydrated it a bit. I gently place the skin aside and look at the newly exposed raw pink flesh, as it specks with dark red before pooling, dripping down stomach, creating five little rivers coming together between her breast and re-separating once more, it reminds me of a spiders web. I don't give it time to coagulate, as I carve away another layer of skin._

Kagome shot straight up, just as the night before, but this time the sun hadn't even set. She was clean not covered in blood yet, and little did she know that earlier she was. But Inu-Yasha not wanting to worry the others, and being very respectful had cleaned and redressed Kagome in her last clean uniform.

Kagome lay back down upon her futon, drowning in her own sweat, her heart pounding harshly in her ears. But she was oh so tired and slipped far away from the waking world once more.

_I have reached this tougher flesh to cut away, but it seems to be made in rippling strips. My arms are covered in blood, of both girl two and three. I wipe my forearm across my sweating forehead, the sweat is gone and I love the feel of its replacement the thick warm blood, like a cream, hydrating my skin. The beating of her heart increases! I hate that sound, why does it seem that my heart does not beat. I giggle as thick warm liquid trickles down between my eyes and hangs off my nose. I watch it, and twitch my nose; the drop takes air and swiftly my tongue darts out to catch it. The thick hot metallic apple juice explodes in my mouth. Oh how I long to devour these woman. But I cannot…_

Kagome woke screaming the cold air of dusk assaulting her. She was no longer in the hut, but a tree? She jumped at the calming shushing noise coming from behind her as red sleeves and clawed hands tightened their hold on her.

"Inu-Yasha…." Came the broken voice of Kagome.

"I know Kagome, it's just a dream," cooed Inu-Yasha. He didn't want Kagome to know that he had smelled blood hours ago and that the whole town was knocked out and un-reusable. That he had tried to catch the murder after finding the first girl but could not, and returned to a tossing and fitful Kagome, who he was worried for.

_The bone, oh the cursed bone! But I have come accustomed to this; taking my daggers blunt end and slowly (although swifter than before), breaking the bone, as it splinters, and shatters under my ministrations. This is where the body flinched ever so, but she would not be awakened, she would not scream._

Kagome buried her head in Inu-Yasha's chest, raking with sobs, "ba..ff…" Kagome attempted. But Inu-Yasha understood and swiftly brought her to the hot spring.

Once again, Inu-Yasha sat back to, as Kagome scrubbed her skin raw, trying to get clean. She looked down at her body and was repulsed, she was ugly!

Inu-Yasha shifted a bit, drawing Kagome's attention. 'Inu-Yasha, yes he would know if she was ugly'. Kagome stood all her modesty slipping away; she nimbly walked to shallow water keeping her ankles in the water.

She watched as Inu-Yasha's ears swiveled towards her, and wished she was in a better mood to giggle at their cuteness. She took a deep breath and attempted to speak, "Inu… wook… me In-washa…" Inu-Yasha was worried and wanted to turn to her, but he knew she was not covered.

Slowly the nervous hanyou turned, and there stood Kagome, in the night air she truly was beautiful and no one could deny it! "Yes, Kagome…" Inu-Yasha said in a shaky voice.

"Am… I…u… uck-l-ee?" stuttered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha was stunned; his blood boiled with anger for whomever told her such a lie! He walked towards her, "Ugly? Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha, she just barely nodded, "I don't believe that you're beautiful, no gorgeous!" Inu-Yasha picked up her towel and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome began to cry, tears of happiness and sadness, the last correctly pronounced words she said reached Inu-Yasha's ears, "I love you." Inu-Yasha stiffened and held her tighter. Kagome closed her eyes

_I smile, as I lift heart number fourteen from its hole. Fourteen I'm done! I'll miss the feel of a woman's last heart beats in my hand as I strangle the muscle into silence and shower in its beautiful crimson liquid! I'm almost giddy! My skin is almost perfectly smooth to the touch and my figure nearly perfect, to eyes. My hand encloses over the muscle and I squeeze._

Kagome's eyes shot open, her last word ever spoken rang throughout the land, waking up the entire village, "Sango!"

There were blood foot prints covering the village and thirteen huts were flooded, in the crimson liquid. Saddened and angry villagers noticed that twelve of the murdered girls had, had their palms read by Miroku the Buddhist monk, the day before. And angrily a mob followed blood foot prints to the hut given to the Inu-Yasha gang in their stay at the village.

The sight that greeted them was heart wrenching, the monk Miroku crying over the blood-covered body of the taiji-ya, "No, Sango, please no! Why, why Sango? I… I love you, Sango!" muttered the hysterical monk.

The villagers stood agape and confused, if it were not the monk than whom? They all waited until Miroku had enough composure to pray for Sango's souls rest. He than immediately began to prepare Sango's body to travel to the village of the taiji-ya. Kirara tried her best to help, while Shippou was in hysterics wondering where Kagome and Inu-Yasha had gone.

Miroku and Kirara had just left to burry Sango's body when Inu-Yasha and Kagome returned. Shippou had launched himself at her describing the terrible death of Sango and twelve other village women. Kagome shuttered and sobbed silently into Inu-Yasha's chest, who was also finding it hard to keep a calm face but did so for Kagome and Shippou as he hugged them both.

"But who killed them all?" yelled one of the villagers. Kagome automatically froze. She unlatched herself from Inu-Yasha and bent down near a clean patch of dirt and quickly wrote, _"Omeko, Zengi"_ (A/N: a self appointed name by the murderer. Zengi meaning sexual foreplay, and Omeko meaning sexual intercourse)

It was February the fourteenth, and Miroku was out by the grave of his love youkai taiji-ya Sango. A young supple woman in a rather small kimono showing a lot of cleavage walked out of a hut, with a tea containing a powerful drug.

"Here Miroku-sama your tea," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Miroku reached for the tea and quickly drank its contents, "Arigatou…"

"Zengi, Miroku-sama," replied the self proclaimed Zengi.

Miroku raised and eyebrow, "Zengi-san arigatou. But why are you here? And bring me tea?"

"Miroku-sama I want to bare your child…" Zengi said, a slight forced blush on her cheeks.

Miroku replied, "I couldn't…Sango…"

"Is dead," was the forceful answer of Zengi as she straddled Miroku's lap and kissed him.

Author's Note: I know not so bloody, perhaps I'll revise it, just tell me what you think, oke.

-Na


	4. Excerot from The Right Pebble

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Chapter contains mass killing and rape. And Jakotsu being… well himself call it Shounen-ai if you wish.

Author's Note: The is an excerpt from "The Right Pebble" the reason there are only three members of the Shichinin-tai is because they are just forming again. I'm going to college in a few days so the updates will slow down a bit again but not as bad as last time.

"_Deutsch" _means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases. Happy Reading!

Na

Excerpt from "The Right Pebble"

_When Fate seems against you, turn and laugh in its face. For when the world forces you into some horrid nightmarish corner, try to see the good and have fun. When your days are bathed in blood, enjoy the shower._

Chaputa-san (of "The Right Pebble")

Two brown steeds stamped agitated for some reason or another, some could say it was their larger than normal burden. One great stallion held two riders; one a shorted white and blue-violet clad man with his long raven hair pleated and slung over his right shoulder. Behind him sat another man, although from quick glance many didn't believe so (and therefore were not allowed to believe in anything else for the shorter of the two would remove said offender's head). He held a lose grip on the waist of his riding companion. Their hair that was equally long was knotted at the top of the yellow yukata wearing man, a gentle calm expression on his painted lips. The weight of Jakotsutou was resting gently on his back, a sword too heavy for most to wield for a long time. The other stallion also held two passengers, the first the tallest and oldest out of them all. The brown-black hair slowly spiking on its own accord as the green markings on his face grew steadily darker. The second was a rather large and well kept zanbatou, named Banryuu it was the companion to the youngest. Banryuu was rather picky in who could even carry him; it was either one of two choices three fully grown men, or the fourteen year old that currently had a cross-dresser wrapped around him.

The other reason that could cause the increasing nervousness of the two horses was of course the distinct stench of dismembered flesh and coagulating pools of cooling blood. And not to forget the distinct sound of approaching war horses.

Approaching hoof beats slowed as the five officers of the Daimyou crested to top of the hill and looked down at the three travelers. The general amongst the ranks an older man that had seen many wars asked, "What are you doing here travelers?"

Bankotsu dismounted and immediately walked over to Suikotsu, where he picked up his Banryuu, "We are but Demon slayers passing through, unless of course you require our assistance."

"There is a battle against the neighboring Daimyou, we could use every able bodied young man, the two of you will be of great help," replied the general, clad in burgundy armor.

The young leader looked from Suikotsu to Jakotsu, before looking back at the Samurai, "Oh, no Suikotsu can fight too, he just uses claws instead of a sword like Jakotsu and I. Show him Suikotsu."

All the men's gazes turned towards the one they had assumed would be fighting it was the sword carrying _girl_ that held their doubts. But obviously the young leader of this small band figured that the seemingly weaponless man was the one that they were referring to. But now there was no doubt in the Samurai's minds as Jakotsutou was drawn and Suikotsu was already lacing up his claws.

"All right, please move swiftly before the villagers are all slaughtered," said the general as he prepared to leave and rejoin the fight.

"Will we be compensated for our efforts?" quickly questioned Bankotsu.

The general turned, appalled that the young leader would be so presumptuous, stared for a moment, "Perhaps." With that the five men were gone obviously believing that the three youkai taiji-ya would undoubtedly be dead before sunset.

Tying the horses to a nearby tree the three men walked slowly up the hill. Three men gazed at the scene presented to them below. Bankotsu's gaze was stuck on the battle, "So should we fight even if we don't get paid?"

There was a low chuckle, as it rose in crescendo; it went from slightly amused to maniacal. Bankotsu smirked as he glanced at the laughing man; he knew that a few nights prior when Jakotsu painted his lips in slumber the Suikotsu was in the need for a slaughter.

"Mou, Oo-aniki can we really kill these people?" asked Jakotsu. A quick glance from the leader and he could see the malicious glint in the older man's eye and the way his pink tongue ran precariously over red lips.

"I suppose we are not to kill the dozen men clad in red nor the villagers. But it looks as if there is over a dozen of the enemy for each of us, to kill. And our help was requested. I guess once the opposing army is killed we will see about our employers and the villagers," replied Bankotsu a playful smirk permanently marring his face, as he readjusted his grip on Banryuu.

It was no battle; the resident army was already slaughtered. The remaining men of the red army were outnumbered four to one. The remaining samurai were defending against three men each while the remaining black clad warriors were slaughtering the villagers.

Blood contrasted nicely against the green of the trees, staining the earth a deep crimson as the sky was covered in black smog and the smell of burning flesh. For the army had already decided to set fire to the huts and what could have possibly been a rice field. Said rice field was being watered blood, for the liquid that lay atop the mud were not the crystalline pools of water, but the deep crimson of the blood of numerous victims. And those victims were currently crushing the rice stalks, as the flames consumed the bodies en masse.

Movement from the trees assured that the first calculation was incorrect as there were a few archers hidden within the green. Upon closer inspection one could see what had befallen the pursuers of the bowmen. No less than three dozen nooses hanging from the sturdy limbs of the ancient forest.

Each one held the body of a man, from both sides. Most were red, but the few black were from when the victim turned predator and no doubt in a grand struggle, the loser found a snug rope clinging to his neck.

Some of the men were placed in the trees, hands and feet bound, numerous cuts littered their sides and their blood made a slow drip, drip adding to the puddle below them. Each splash was adding to the spatter against the rough bark, at the base of the trees. These men were given the ultimate choice to die by slowly bleeding to death from the numerous cuts, or slipping off the branch and either suffocating or having their neck snapped in suicide, not the honorable seppuku. It would seem that many a men could no longer take the pain of the shallow cuts and slipped from their perches.

There was one man that still twitched, his demise occurring only moments before hand. And one other that was very much alive and kicking, well kicking yes but his life was slowly bleeding out, hung by the noose that strangled him. To any onlooker he was quite a show, as he wriggled to free his neck with bound hands. Crimson rivers slowly were flowing down his sides and legs some absorbing in the material of his clothing.

A look of utter bliss spread across his face as he freed himself from the noose and dropped to the ground. He had quite forgotten that his own pike was placed upright in the ground, when he was originally strung up. The happiness was short lived at the sound of the previously blood covered spear ripped through flesh, muscle, and crushing the spine all in one go. Eyes wide with realization as the head slumped in the final defeat. Fingers just barely were able to brush the moist, blood soaked soil, as hot trails of the red liquid made its way twining down the arm and slipping through the lifeless fingers. Preparing the soil for when the body would be buried and nourish the seedlings so flowers may grow; as blood red as the ground was dyed that day.

Over the roar of the fires and the screams of dying woman and children, came the sweet zing of metal brushing metal, as it flew through the air. In an instant the six men that had approached the currently offensive figure stumbled back from massive cuts that came from nowhere. The wrist flicked retracting the blade and slicing the samurai in the second assault. All six men were alive for the time being as inky eyes scanned the crowd for a particularly cute soldier. The delicate pink tongue seductively traced the blood red painted lips held in a lustful smirk, there were no cuties.

"I am no female do not compare me to that filth!" growled the inky eyes as the wrist flicked in a slight outward motion sending out the blades.

Full grown men cried as they were sliced even more. Five of the men fell to their knees in agony, for the time being they were alive. The singular reluctant, (cocky, in Jakotsu's eyes) man that did not fall with his comrades raised his blade against the beautiful assassin. Jakotsutou returned to its master, slicing each man in turn. There was a louder sting of metal hitting metal and heads craned to see. The reluctant man's head dropped innocently to the ground rolling a few paces to be caught in a pool of sticky cool crimson. With a thump and the clanging of armor the decapitated body fell to its knees. Blood rippled at the intrusion in its lake. After a long pause the body fell the ground warm mixing with cold. Crimson droplets flew through the air covering the already dirty, and murderous five that were still alive.

Lastly fell the hilt of the soldier's katana, most of the blade had been cleanly sliced off. There was no wonder as to where the blade had landed for in that instant the blade came down on the closest survivor.

Slicing clean through the skull and come out the bottom of the jaw. The man's eyes widened in shock as his mouth pooled with his own hot blood. He gurgled lowly once before falling backwards onto the knees of a comrade.

The man screamed at the horrid sight and feel of the hot blood trickling down the dead man's chin and rolling down the knee of his death's pillow. Jakotsu just shrugged, enjoying the bloodcurdling scream of the now broken samurai.

With a flash of silver, the scream was silenced. The said man raised a trembling hand to his throat finding that his larynx had been sliced out cautiously by Jakotsu. Wide eyes glanced around the sea of bodies it was only him and Jakotsu left.

Jakotsu's yukata swished as he left the singular man to his demise, and turned to see the cautiously approaching band of seven men. Scanning them quickly he noticed there was a small, young man in the back, who was definitely cute.

Not dragging out the deaths this time, Jakotsutou went flying killing six men easily. The many blades wrapped gently around the cute soldier, with every tremble from the boy shallow cuts were made. Jakotsu smirked he was in the position where if he flicked his wrist one way heads would roll (or one would literally). But if he flicked the other way the blades would, almost harmlessly, uncurl and return.

Before the young soldier could blink, he was pushed backwards. The first thing he saw was the rain of blood drops that were air-born with his fall. The second and more dangerous was the inky lust-filled eyes, as fingernails scraped down his face. The eyes grew closer, until the small pink tongue flicked out and followed the fingernail trails. The last thing he would be able to comprehend before his sanity and than life left him was a lone slightly disappointed moan, "Your blood could taste better."

Four men were in a dead lock. The red soldier was preparing for his inevitable death as he held off two of the enemy with his katana and a third with his short tantou. In a sudden roar, his attackers fell helplessly to the ground dead. All he could see was the flash of claws and he closed his eyes against the oncoming death by youkai.

There was a pause before a low chuckle rose through the air. The remaining soldier's hesitant brown eyes opened to meet those of the green marked man, whose tongue currently was cleaning each metal claw meticulously, like a cat.

The frighten man's eyes widened as he saw his fellow comrade fall to four men who were now making their way swiftly and silently towards his savior. The first attacker's katana slammed down in a diagonal strike meant to behead the spiky haired man.

In a flash the left set of claws were clashing with the blade, holding it at bay, as the right slashed at the kuro-samurai. A diagonal slash from sword hand's shoulder to the opposite hip, made the katana fall to the crimson ground, as well as the protective armor. He made a second deeper and shorter slash to the stomach, sliced through muscle and skin, leaving nothing but internal organs.

The enemy solider fell to his knees, as shreds of flesh and muscle fell away like flower petals blossoming for spring. The man gasped as his large and small intestines began to slip from their cavity. Bloodied hands gripped at their own organs and tried to return them to their rightful place.

Suikotsu left the man, slicing the next attacker ear to ear. He watched as the man gripped his throat before falling lifeless at his killer's feet. The last two oncoming men screamed their battle cry, as Suikotsu used their own momentum to propel each of them to sink their hearts on his claws.

The maniacal laugh rose from the depths of the homicidal schizoid, as he listened to the retreating thump, thump of the two hearts as they were swiftly extinguished.

A feral growl rose as his dying music was interrupted by a cowardly attacker from behind. Jerking his claws from the man on his left, Suikotsu spun and struck his new attacker. Ear hanging by only a thin membrane, blood oozing and destroying the sounds of fire and death, he went slack jawed before hitting the ground, twitching a few times before the heart ceased to beat.

Yanking out his right claw from the cooling body, he stabbed the wheezing man in the lung. Watching as his hands trembled more as they tried to hold in his organs, while his lungs filled with blood, ultimately drowning him. Slowly.

Beady eyes shown dangerously. It seemed that he would barely have to move from his spot. The more he killed, the more people wanted to kill him and ultimately came to him to meet their ends.

In a blur of flesh, steel, and blood, Suikotsu slashed through the next five guys that came at him, in a wide arch. His momentous sweep ended in a long crouching stance, claws poised to strike. Right arm was extended just a bit further than his right leg; his left arm was curled up by his ear, claws just below his eyes.

The red clad samurai that Suikotsu first saved stood transfixed as he watched his murderous savior smirk and then clean his closest claw from base to tip with one long tongue swipe. The samurai's eyes widened as the green marked man lunged at him claws extended. Suikotsu's claws sunk into the neck of a charging kuro-samurai, right as the akai-samurai fainted, his body falling limply to the crimson grass.

Wind whistled as the giant zanbatou was being lazily spun through the air by the one arm of the young leader. The circle of men that had surrounded Bankotsu were shocked to say the least that such a small adolescent boy could pick up let alone wield the large halberd.

Their thoughts were not even finished before Banryuu met flesh once again. An apathy washed face fell with a dull thunk to the ground. Before its neighbor could register what had happened to his comrade; his own head fell, closing the circle. There was a pregnant pause before the headless bodies fell blooming the flower with a Bankotsu center.

An ear-splitting scream reached the young ears over the chaos. The high pitched, "Iie!" moved Bankotsu towards the huts that had yet to fall victim to the fire. Nearing the closest hut on the row the distinct sound of skin on skin in a smart slap, followed by skull on wood was drowned out by the near by roar of fire and the far off cries of battle. Bankotsu knew these faint noises, they were of rape.

In a few short strides Bankotsu had entered the hut, and was transfixed frozen for a few seconds at the horrid sight.

Low whimpers, and pink tears poured out of the woman who was shoved none to gentling into a corner. Her screams came out in a gurgle of blood, the growing purple bruise on the side of her sunken cheek, highlighting and blooming under her left eye. Jaw was clearly broken.

Bloody tantou cuts ran from the back of her hair line, down the neck (barely missing vital vessels), it then proceeded down the swell of her bosom. The trail cupped her left breast, curving upwards shaving away the skin of the valley of her breast. The tantou was left protruding horizontally in the right tit directly above the breastbone. No doubt the tip of the blade at the very least scrapped the right lung and causing internal bleeding.

The poor woman's front was completely exposed except for the still tied obi that had been pushed to her sternum. Her exposed stomach was already purpling in hand shaped bruises; there was no doubt in Bankotsu's eye that a few ribs were broken under the sick sadist's care.

What sickened the teen the most was the jagged painful jerking of the mostly clothed man on top of her, (The biggest surprise being the red armor). When he pulled most of the way out, so just the tip of his phallus was in the broken woman, a rush of fresh blood gushed out as she screamed and he groaned.

The sight sickened Bankotsu to no end, in a swift moment Banryuu came down in a hook slicing the soldier in half and propelling his body away from the woman. All the blood that had been rushing to his enlarged (but still unimpressive (A/N: can't have a rapist be well endowed right?)) penis, rushed in greater amounts from the maimed torso.

Crying eyes looked up at Bankotsu appraisingly, "Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu…" The woman coughed up a large blob of black bile, a little of the dark red liquid sliding down her chin.

Bankotsu wasn't sure what was wrong but knew when that much blood was coughed up the person had little chance to live. The woman was still whispering thanks between coughing fits when Bankotsu stabbed Banryuu through her throat. Who ever said that a mercenary couldn't show mercy?

Banryuu slung over his shoulder the boy turned, spitting on the soldier, before exiting the hut.

The roar of fire seemed to have died considerably as Bankotsu looked around further up the hill was a group of red soldiers conversing. Suikotsu and Jakotsu were close to the soldiers looking around; most likely for another kill, or him.

Twigs snapped from the nearby forest edge, and the distinct sound of charcoal crunching underfoot. It would seem that the nearby bowman had run out of arrows and were coming after Bankotsu.

He couldn't complain the rapist and circle of men were no where near as entertaining as they could have been, head go easy on these remaining three… no four men.

Lifted easily into his single right hand the giant zanbatou began to twirl. The look on the wielders face was almost lazy and board. And the approaching assassins seemed to not find the young man's amazing strength time halting.

Bankotsu leapt into the air gripping the hilt with two hands he brought it down vertically on the closest kuro-samurai. The man froze still posed in his swift movement sword at the ready. There was a thin line of red that went down the center of his body, it seemed to swell, coating and trickling its crimson shade against the large blade nestled in the center of the ribcage.

Footsteps approached from behind and Bankotsu waited, waited as if he was not aware of the approaching 'danger'. Before the second solider could bring his short blade through the mercenary's back or slit his throat, he wouldn't get his chance. Banryuu jerked backwards the crescent blade on the end of the hilt swiftly cutting through armor, skin, muscle, and innards. The blade halted a moment on the back bone of the man who was breathing his last shuttering breathe. With a bit more fore the blade spilled from the back of the would-be 'back stabbing' man.

Banryuu finished his travel through the man that was cut nose to navel (well, crown to genitals), while the man behind Bankotsu was cut with the dull hilt navel to nose (well, navel to breast bone (where the wooden hilt got stuck, besides Bankotsu was finished with the front man).

Before the man displayed in front of Bankotsu could split like firewood the remaining two men charged one from the right and the other left. In a swift moment Banryuu cut through the torso of the approaching man on the right moving back around to remove his head as well, before decapitating the last man.

The body of the impaled man fell limply to the ground shaken off by the swift movements. A second later the ground was littered with seven various body parts of the last of the kuro-samurai army.

The boy turned not even waiting for the blood of his victims to cool nor to offer prayers for their souls, that was a job for a monk not a mercenary thought Bankotsu as he joined his friends and employers.

"You fight marvelously, you all do. We thank you for all of your help, many of our soldiers ands townsfolk have survived because of you," said the akai-samurai leader Bankotsu chuckled disbelievingly, looking at the handful of soldiers and slightly larger group of villagers, "We will take you to the Daimyou for severance."

This drew a smile to all three of the mercenaries, but Bankotsu still halted the percussion to the Daimyou's home, "Matte. First what or who caused this massacre?"

The old man sighed and pointed to a nearby mountain no far from the base was a burning building, "Our village and the one that attacked us, share that Buddhist temple. Many witnesses from both villages heard the fire of western weapons of the mainland and than the fire began, to our knowledge there are no survivors. Recently our Daimyou had received such weapons as a gift and the other village swiftly blamed us."

Bankotsu nodded starring at the fire on the hill, they would get their reward and than go to that temple.

Author's Note: The Rape victim had a punctured lung from the tantou in her breast and was therefore going to die anyway. So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. Thanks!

Na


End file.
